1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for dismounting DIP (dual-in-line packages) solid state chips for printed circuit panels or boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for removing chips from printed wiring panels or boards include plier-type desoldering tools which often burn or disfigure the PC board or rupture the printed wiring on the board. Hand held desoldering tools are also utilized with atomizer type members for blowing away the residual solder after the desoldering operation is completed. Semiautomatic type chip puller apparatus is generally large and bulky and often too heavy to be portable which means that the defective printed circuit boards must be accumulated and brought to the apparatus rather than bringing the apparatus to the printed circuit board for on site removal, repair or replacement. These and other problems and inefficiencies have produced a need and a ready market for a portable, hand carried, hand operated, semiautomatic device which permits an operator, on site, to remove, repair and replace the miniature DIP chips at will, efficiently and conveniently.